


Damsel In Distress

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Award Winners, Crossover, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow tricks Sam Winchester but manages to get what she wants anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Damsel In Distress  
>  **Rating:** NC-17(VERY NC-17)  
>  **Word Count:** 5,349  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **A/N** Written for the W&B challenge for the prompts: Willow, Sam Winchester, Spike, Las Vegas, pain, in five years from now, daddy kink, rock music. I tried to get them all in but there is only a mention of Spike(apparently he was upset at having to share Willow)
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings:** Daddy!Kink(including mentions of anal..if this squicks you please don't read)

Sam Winchester drove down a long stretch of highway, the windows were down, and the cool night air whispered through his hair caressing the base of his neck. He was headed to see Willow, the one woman he had thought he would never see again.

But he had always been a sucker for the damsel in distress. One phone call, begging for help, from his friend Willow Rosenberg and he had driven all night hell bent for leather to Las Vegas. Willow had been so upset that he could barely understand a word she had said. All he'd gotten from the conversation were the words help and Las Vegas.

Dean probably thought he was an idiot for spending this much time and energy on someone he hadn't seen in years. And although he refused to go along, Dean had at least lent him the impala for the trip. For which he was grateful. He didn't want to take any chances that he would be too late to help Willow.

The lights of the strip glittered in the night sky, Sam glanced down at the directions he'd hastily written down while he'd been talking to Willow and was able to reach the casino without too much difficulty. He whistled softly as he spotted the casino. The Mirage really lived up to its name, imposing and magnificent. This didn't seem like the kind of place a girl like Willow would stay. Granted, he hadn't seen her in a few years and people change but surely not this much.

Sam made the turn into the parking lot, ignored the valet service and parked around back. His brother would kill him if he let anyone else drive his car. To most people it would be just another car but to Dean the impala was more like an extension of himself. With a quick twist of the key, Sam locked the car doors and headed for the room number that Willow had given him.

 

*************

Willow barely gave Sam time to knock on the door before she flung it open and threw herself in his arms.

Caught completely off guard Sam's arms automatically circled Willow and drew her closer to his body. He lifted her off the floor, kicked the door shut and walked towards the loveseat. Sam cradled her against him as he sat down. "Shhh, baby, what's wrong?"

Willow swiped at the tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother.... and I know I shouldn't...but I didn't know...no one else could...you were the only one."

Sam grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table and dabbed at Willow's eyes. "Baby, calm down. It's okay. I'm here.” His large hands caressed her back as he spoke. “Tell me what's wrong." He was trying to reserve judgement and wait to see exactly what had happened before he went off half cocked. But whoever hurt her was going to pay. He didn't care who it was. He'd kill the bastard.

"I...uh...I.." Willow ran her hands through her hair. _What the hell had she been thinking?_ She took a deep breath and blurted it all out. "OzleftmeandXanderdoesn’twantme"

Speechless, Sam blinked in surprise. He hadn’t heard that she was seeing anyone much less that he would have the stupidity to leave her. “How long has he been gone?”

She hated being devious but desperate times called for desperate measures. “A long time.” She glanced at him through the fan of her hair and swallowed hard. _He really was a gorgeous man!_

“A long time?” Sam repeated puzzled. If this Oz character had been gone for a long time then what the..? There had to be something else going on with her. “Okay, Willow. What’s exactly going on here?”

Willow let the tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. “noonewantsme.”

Of all the insane ideas to have this one took the cake. “Are you nuts?”

She giggled hysterically. “Quite possibly.”

“What I meant is that couldn’t be further from the truth. Whatever this guy’s reason is for leaving you I’d bet it had nothing to do with not wanting you. And as for Xander, no one knows what his problem is but that’s another story entirely. But I’d bet there are plenty of guys out there that want you, Willow. You just haven’t been looking at the right ones.”

She could feel her plan about to bear fruit but kept the tears flowing. “Yeah, name one.”

“Me.” Sam was shocked the word slipped out of his mouth but it was too late to recall it. Willow was staring at him with wonder. Almost as if she was a cat and he was the delicious mouse that had just wandered across her path at dinner time.

Something about that look made Sam suspicious. This reeked of a set up. Sam sat Willow off his lap and stood up. “Okay, come clean. What’s all this about?”

_Uh oh! Busted!_ “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about the truth.”

Willow opened her mouth but the words refused to come.

“Then say goodbye.” Sam walked towards the door. He was uber pissed that he’d come all this way for some unknown reason. He really hated being set up. But what was worse was knowing that Dean was never going to let him live it down. If he bothered to tell him.

“Wait, Sam. Please, don’t go.” Her voice trembled with tears.

Once again Sam felt like a sucker as he stopped in his tracks, turned towards her, and waited for her to speak.

She swallowed the lump of fear that lodged itself in her throat. This had all seemed like a good idea in the beginning. But now that he was here and super pissed, she wished that she hadn’t even come up with this plan. _All she wanted was to learn and Sam had always been so nice to her, ever since they’d met at Stanford that summer, she’d thought that he would be the perfect one to turn to. Maybe she should have asked Spike to teach her instead. Sure he was a vampire but still.._

Willow wasn’t even aware that she’d spoken that last part out loud until Sam yelled.

“WHAT? You thought about asking a vampire?”

Willow nodded her head.

Sam glared at her and counted to ten before he continued. “What exactly would you have asked a vampire to teach you?”

“Well, I heard, read, saw something that I might have been interested in and I thought that maybe I could....”

Sam quickly interrupted at the rate she was going she would never get to the point. “Just spit it out already.”

Willow hung her head and blurted out, “Iwantedtoknowaboutdaddykink”

Of all the things that could have been running through the red head’s mind this was the last thing that he would have ever guessed it could be. “And you thought about asking a vampire to teach you this?”

Once again Willow nodded her head.

Of all the stupid things....“I’d rather teach you myself.”

Willow’s outlook brightened considerably. “Yes, please.”

Thunderstruck, Sam quickly went back over the conversation in his head. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because unless he was very much mistaken he had just agreed to teach Willow about daddy kink.

“Next time, Willow, instead of all the hysterics just ask me okay?” After she nodded her head he continued. “What exactly do you know about daddy kink?”

“That it’s dominant sex between a couple. Usually an older man is the dominant partner.”

Sam nodded his head. “Almost a textbook answer. But daddy kink is so much more than that. It’s giving yourself over completely to another person. Trusting him with every aspect of yourself. Nothing is off limits. Nothing. Is that what you really want?”

Her mouth went suddenly dry at the thought of letting Sam dominate her. She couldn’t have spoken if she’d wanted to. Thankfully he accepted her nod as agreement.

“Are you sure I’m the one you want to teach you this?”

Once more Willow nodded her head.

“Do you trust me?”

Before she could even think to nod her head Sam spoke. “A nod isn’t going to do it this time, Willow. I need for you to say the words. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I trust you.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

Sam let loose the breath he’d been holding. He hadn’t realized that having her trust him meant something to him. “Okay, since this is your first time, “ He tried not to let the thought that she’d chosen him to teach her go to his head. “We’ll keep the rules simple and leave out the punishment portion of it. The rest of the rules are pretty simple. You have to call me Daddy from the moment we start until we’re through. I say when we’re through. You do what I say, when I say, however I say, or I leave. If you don’t want to play or don’t like the rules say so now.”

Willow’s curiosity got the better of her. “What was the punishment part?”

“Spanking.”

Willow felt heat run through her body and moisture pool between her legs at the thought of Sam spanking her. She took another look at his large hands and the muscles bulging beneath his shirt and swallowed hard, maybe Sam was right to hold off on the spanking part.

Sam followed her gazed down to his hands and smiled at the look on Willow’s face. “Relax, Willow. Spanking is not a part of it this time but if you ever get me here again under false pretenses, game or no game, agree or disagree, I will punish you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now go start the shower.”

Of all the commands that she was waiting for Sam to utter that one was so far down the list…as a matter of fact it wasn’t even on the list. “But I’ve already had a shower. Why do I need another one?”

“Was I unclear on the rules? When I tell you to do something you do it without question or hesitation. Since this is your first time, I’ll answer it just once but don’t ask anymore questions. Got me?”

Her eyes flashed fire at him as she nodded her head.

Apparently, Willow had problems with following orders without questions. Well, tough. She wanted to play the game; She was going to play it his way.

“This one isn’t for you. I’ve been driving all night. I’m hot, sticky and I want a shower. And you’re going to give it to me.”

_Well, why couldn’t he just have said so in the first place?_ This was more like it. Willow grinned at him happily before she raced from the room. Moments later the sound of running water echoed invitingly throughout the large and inviting space.

Sam shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to go through with this. How had he let himself get talked into this in the first place? Oh yeah…vampire. He couldn’t believe that she had actually considered asking Spike to teach her about this kind of sex. It was bad enough to think of any kind of sex and Spike in the same sentence but this kind could get totally out of hand real quick. Besides he didn’t believe all the nonsense about Spike being a good vampire. There was no such thing as a good vampire and he of all people should know that for a fact.

Once again Sam shook his head as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need thoughts of vampires to clog his mind not now and especially not thoughts of Spike. That was one vampire he would rather not think about again. Ever.

A slight noise from Willow brought his attention back to where it should be. “Is the shower ready?”

Willow nodded her head eagerly. She couldn’t wait to get started. “Yep, it’s ready.”

Sam frowned at Willow in disappointment. “What?”

Willow looked at Sam uncertain as to how she was supposed to have phrased the answer.

At the blank look on her face, Sam prompted, “Do you remember the rules?”

A look of understanding crossed her pixie face. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And?”

Oh! “Yes, Daddy the shower is ready.” She turned and headed back into the bathroom

“Good girl.” Sam admired the slight sway of her ass as she led him towards the shower. _Teaching this kind of sex to Willow wasn’t going to be a hardship at all._

 

Willow stopped in front of the biggest shower he had ever seen. It was a monster of a shower the kind that could hold two people comfortably or four if they were really close.

“Take off your clothes. First we’re going to shower and then I’m going to show you what daddy kink is all about.”

He had barely finished speaking before Willow had divested herself of her clothing. She fidgeted as she waited for Sam to finish inspecting her body. Willow was eager for him to say something, anything.

As Sam walked around her flushed body, his hand grazing softly against her skin, she trembled. Shouldn’t he be commenting about now? Heck, she’d even settle for nice ass!

Without a word Sam held out his hand to Willow and help her step into the shower before entering behind her. Willow immediately squeezed shampoo in her hand before she motioned for Sam to lean his head down. Within seconds she had his hair washed and squeaky-clean.

He watched as Willow bent over and applied the body wash to a wet pouf without being told. His eyes closed as she dragged the warm, soapy pouf over his body, his arms, his chest, his back, his legs and even his butt. He had to admit no shower he’d ever taken had felt quite this good. But she still didn’t go where he most needed her too.

“Kne…” Sam cleared his throat and tried again. “Kneel.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Willow let her hair fall into her eyes to keep him from seeing the smile on her face. It did wonders for her self-esteem to know that she could make a man like Sam hot.

She ignored his cock, bobbing in front of her face and slowly washed his feet, taking her time with each individual toe.

“Willow. Don’t make me say it.”

Quickly, she dropped his foot and wrapped her soapy hands around his cock. Smiling as he jumped at the contact. One hand caressed his balls as the other slid up and down until his cock pulsated in her hand. She waited for the water to run clear before she gently kissed the tip of his cock. As her mouth opened, Sam’s hand tightened in her hair pulling her back before she could engulf him in her mouth.

At her hurt look he explained. “It’s been a while. And if you do that this will be over before we even get started.” He pulled her to her feet, his body pressed into hers as he leaned over and shut off the shower. Sam couldn’t help but smile as Willow’s eyes widened as his cock nudged against her clit. _Apparently she liked that!_ Sam eased back and nudged her clit again.

Willow moaned as Sam’s dick hit her in just the right place. She didn’t even care anymore why she should wait, that there was another reason they were supposed to be doing this. The only thing that mattered to her now was coming. Preferably with that big cock deep inside of her. But if he kept nudging her clit with his cock she wasn’t going to be responsible for her actions. Her body trembled and tightened as once again he gave her another nudge.

Sam took Willow’s hand into his larger one and guided her out of the shower; he closed the door, pulled her naked body against his own and slowly kissed her. He licked, nibbled, and tasted her lips. His tongue swooped in and mated with hers intensifying the kiss until they both broke apart for much needed air.

Sam pulled away and stared at Willow. He liked what he saw. Her lips were swollen from his kiss; her nipples were taut and begged for his touch. His eyes darkened as he watched a drop of water slowly fall from her shoulder to her breast. Slowly he reached out and barely grazed the tip of the pert nipple with the palm of his hand.

“Do you still remember the rules?”

The tone of his voice sent shivers racing up and her spine. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Turn around and sit up on the counter.”

Willow’s eyes widened at the demand but she swallowed the questions and did as she was bid.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ He had really been hoping to punish her. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked her if she remembered the rules. He could just imagine what it would feel like to spank her. Her lithe body draped over his legs as his hand came down in firm swats across her luscious ass.

Quickly Sam pulled himself out of his reverie as Willow settled herself on the counter. “Open your legs as wide as the can go.”

Willow blushed to the roots of her hair as she slid her legs open.

“I said as wide as they can go, Willow. Or are you trying to get me to spank you.” Sam kept his tone firm while he spoke and prayed the hopefulness didn’t come through in his voice.

Willow swallowed hard, shook her head no, and opened her legs as far as she could.

“That’s better.” He saw her body tense up as he kneeled between her legs. “Relax, baby. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good. I promise.”

Her head fell back against the mirror as Sam’s fingers teased at her entrance. His finger slid deep inside of her before quickly being joined by another.

“You are so wet and I’ve barely begun to touch you.” Sam withdrew his big fingers, held them up for Willow to see, before slowly easing them back inside of her.

Without warning, he bent his head. His tongue licked at her moist folds, teasing, tasting her until she felt like screaming. With one fell swoop he licked her from her entrance to her clit. He tormented her bundle of nerves until she was writhing against his mouth. His tongue was magic as it brought her orgasm closer and closer. She would do anything. Be anything. Just as long as he didn’t stop.

Sam raised his head and looked Willow in the eyes. “You can’t come until I give you permission.” He slowly lowered his head until his tongue was once again dancing across her clit.

He licked and sucked at the swollen flesh until she was writhing beneath his mouth. She was so hot, wet and she tasted so sweet he knew he would never forget this moment or the taste of Willow on his tongue.

Her legs trembled as Sam’s masterful tongue continued to torment her. _Oh Goddess! How was she supposed to handle all this pleasure and not be allowed to come?_ “Mmmmmmmm.....Sam”

Immediately Sam quit what he was doing to stare into Willow’s eyes. “What did you call me?”

“Sam?” The response was a question. Willow didn’t understand what had caused him to stop.

“You called me Sam?”

Willow nodded her head. _She would agree to anything, whatever it took to get his tongue working her clit again._

Without another word Sam stood and lifted her in his arms.

 

He carried her to the bed and placed her on the soft comforter. For a brief moment he allowed himself the luxury of staring at Willow. Her red hair fanned out across the pillow, her body pale and open to his gaze. She took his breath away. The moisture coating her entrance gave testimony to the fact that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Sam felt his chest puff up with pride at knowing this beautiful woman wanted him. Wanted him and trusted him enough to play this kind of game.

Sam kneeled between Willow’s legs and slowly entered her moist center. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Willow quickly complied with his demand and moaned loudly as the new position brought his cock even deeper inside of her willing body. With his cock buried deep she forgot all about why he’d quit licking her.

Her body tingled as Sam thrust in and out, slow and steady, faster and harder. Willow’s head tossed from side to side as Sam brought her closer and closer to her climax. Nothing she had ever done had prepared her for the sensations that Sam was wringing from her body.

His large hands gripped her legs as he undulated his hips, thrusting his cock deeper inside of her welcoming heat. Her inner muscles tightened around him, gripping his cock, urging him to go faster, harder and deeper. Sam loved watching the emotions that played across Willow’s face, her head was thrown back, her breasts upturned begged for his touch. How could he resist? His hands closed around her breasts. He rolled and pinched her nipples until they were taut.

Willow’s eyes closed against the sensations ripping through her body. She felt as if she was on fire. All she wanted to do was come. Now!

Suddenly, everything stopped. There was no cock plunging into her. No large hands caressing her breasts. Her eyes flew open. _What the hell was going on?_

“Willow?”

“Huh?”

“You called me Sam?”

“Uh huh” The ‘so’ was understood. She didn’t get it. _What was the big deal? Honestly, that was his name._

“Do you remember the rules?”

Willow tried to get her passion-clogged mind to think but it was hard. All she wanted to think about was Sam’s cock plunging deep inside of her while she had the best orgasm of her life. And she knew it would be. How could it not? _Look at the size of his cock!_

Sam grinned as he understood the blank look on her face. “You weren’t supposed to call me anything but...?” He hinted as he left the last bit hanging.

“Oh! Daddy!” Willow all but squealed. She grinned in return. Now that she’d gotten it right surely they would get back to the fucking part.

Sam nodded his head. “That’s right and do you remember what was supposed to happen if you didn’t obey the rules?”

She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat. “But you said that...”

He didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence. “I asked you a yes or no question.”

Nervously, Willow bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

At the nervous look on Willow’s face, Sam gave in. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to punish you this time.” _No matter how much I might want to._ “But if you slip up again..” He left the warning hanging between them, while pushing one more time into her warmth.

Willow, grateful to get off this lightly, nodded her head. “I won’t Daddy. I promise.” She moved her hips in circles to draw his attention.

He ignored the enticing way her muscles contracted around his cock as she moved her hips. Sam slowly eased himself out of her wet passage and removed her legs from his shoulders. “I want to see that ass of yours. Get on your hands and knees for Daddy.”

Quickly, Willow slid out from under Sam and got to her knees. She made sure to back her ass right up against Sam. She’d never understood the thrill of doggy style but if this was what her Daddy wanted....

“Shoulders down on the bed.” Sam grabbed a pillow, folded it in half and placed it underneath her hips. “Spread your legs wide.”

Willow felt too open and exposed but still did as she was told. She jumped as Sam slid the head of his cock against her, from her clit to her soaked entrance. The thick head of his cock slid into her wet core. He teased her with slow movement, in and out until she was quivering beneath him.

She moaned as his fingers found her clit, he caressed it almost too softly. He barely touched her clit but enough that she trembled as the tension once again built and her body cried out for more.

Willow trembled as he withdrew his cock and rested it between her buttocks. Slowly he rubbed himself against her.

“Daddy?”

His fingers left her clit to squeeze the pale globes of her ass. Really, she had the most beautiful ass he’d ever seen. The kind of ass that needed to be fucked. And fucked often. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s not going to fuck your luscious ass. Although, I am going to come inside of it.”

“But, Daddy...” Willow couldn’t quite keep the fear out of her voice.

“Shhh... it’s okay, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good that you won’t even notice it.”

Willow wanted to believe him, she really did. But past experience had taught her that anal sex, any kind of anal sex, just wasn’t for her.

Sam leaned forward and rained kisses up and down Willow’s back. He paid close attention to the small of her back, the little indention that rested just before the globes of her ass began.

Her body wriggled beneath him as his tongue followed the path of his kisses. Slowly, very slowly, he eased his fingers inside of her body. Once more he searched until his thumb found her clit. Slowly, gently his thumb circled her clit before gradually increasing the pressure but not the pace.

Tremors shook her body as his fingers worked her into a fever pitch. She wiggled her hips trying desperately to entice Sam to go faster but to no avail. Willow whimpered and begged but his fingers kept up the slow agonizing torture. She felt like she was going to tear apart at the seams if he didn’t let her come.

Finally unable to withstand the exquisite torture any longer Willow screamed. “Please, Daddy, Please!”

Sam smiled at the frustration clearly expressed in her tone. It was obvious that his baby girl was way past ready. His body jerked as his large hand wrapped around his cock and slowly began to stroke. Within minutes he was ready.

It was time. Carefully, so he didn’t frighten her, Sam slid his hand up and down her slick entrance, coating his fingers in her juices. Slowly and gently he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles. He whispered encouragement as Willow began to whimper. “Shhh, that’s a good girl.” Sam slid his finger in and out of her ass. Before finally removing it. “You’re such a good girl for Daddy.”

He slipped a finger from his other hand inside of her drenched core. “Damn, you’re so wet.” Sam let his cock slide against the cheeks of her ass. “Do you know what it does to me to know that I made you this wet?”

Willow moaned as a finger finally started to stroke her clit harder and faster. She trembled as fire raced through her body. All she wanted was to come. She would do anything if only he would stop this exquisite torture and let her come. But her Daddy liked to play games. Just as she would begin to let go he would stop and start all over again.

Tears of frustration filled her eyes. She was so close; she could feel her orgasm as it hovered just out of reach. “Please, Daddy, Please!”

As she begged, a wicked smile crossed Sam’s face. He loved the way her body thrust against his, demanding her release. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as she gave a particularly harsh backward thrust almost seating him inside of her ass. Damn! He swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth and quickly closed his hand around the base of his cock. One more thrust like that and he’d come without being inside of her.

In retaliation, Sam lightly pinched her clit and grinned when she squirmed desperately against his hand.

“Please, Daddy!” Willow screamed, her body tightened with anticipation.

With a quick kiss to the back of her neck, Sam gave in. “It’s okay, baby. Come for Daddy.” His finger danced across her clit as his cock began to slowly thrust against her ass. “I want to hear you scream my name.”

Within minutes Willow did as she was told, she screamed his name as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She pushed back against his body desperately as more tremors coursed through her. She didn’t even flinch as Sam slowly eased his cock inside of her ass and with two gentle short thrusts he came as well, in one of the most powerful orgasms that he had ever experienced.

Unable to hold up any longer their bodies crashed together in a tangle of limbs. Carefully, he withdrew his softening cock from her body, rolled over onto his side and pulled her closer into his arms.

 

*****************

Two hours later Sam stood up and began gathering his clothes. His skin prickled as he felt her eyes staring at him. Sam stared back at her for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence. “Uh, Willow?”

She raised her head from the pillow. “Yeah?”

“I enjoyed being your Daddy!”

Willow couldn’t believe that after all of the things that he had done to her that she would blush. But she did.

Sam lowered himself by her side and ran his finger down her cheek, enjoying the blush that covered her face. He was going to miss seeing that. “Remember baby, next time you want me just ask without all the mystery. Okay?”

“What should I say?”

“You can use a code name.”

“Like 007?”

Sam laughed as he thought for a minute before answering. “How about something like ‘Damsel in distress’? That way I’ll know what it means but no one else will.” He didn’t mention that the no one part for him meant Dean. Not that Dean would mind. As a matter of fact he would be over the moon that his little brother was finally getting some and he would be more than willing to offer some helpful suggestions. But the last thing he needed was pointers from his big brother.

Willow nodded her head. “Damsel in distress.”

Sam grinned at Willow as she repeated their code words. “That’s right.”

This time she shook her head. “Damsel in distress.” She repeated, as she looked him in the eyes.

It took Sam two minutes before it sunk in what Willow meant. His eyes widened “Oh!” He leaned in closer to Willow, his lips inches from hers. “Really? Now?”

“Yes, please.” Willow could already feel her body begin to make itself ready for Sam’s possession. Her nipples tightened and moisture gathered between her legs.

_What else could he do but rescue the Damsel in distress? After all, isn’t that what heroes were supposed to do?_ His hand slammed down on the radio, _‘You shook me all night long’_ blared through the room as he climbed back into bed and his body once more took possession of hers.

 

**************

Eighteen hours later, Sam walked into the motel room and tossed Dean the keys to the impala.

"How'd it go?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Dean watched as a self-satisfied smirk spread across his brother's face. There was something about that look. Suddenly it came to him. "Well, I'll be damned! We've got angels after us on one side, demons gunnin' for us on the other; We're facing the freakin' apocalypse and you take a time out just to get laid?"

The smirk pulled into a full-fledged grin. "Yeah?"

Dean stared at his brother before he answered Sam's grin with one of his own. "That's my boy."


End file.
